


killing me softly with his song

by Anonymous



Series: aurea [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: little drabbles of fluff i'll write lol
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: aurea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184057
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94
Collections: anonymous





	killing me softly with his song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltyAsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyAsh/gifts).



> if you know me, no you don't <3

The sky is clear of any clouds, and he wants to sit here forever, slightly in the shade as Techno lets his hands slide through his wings again, Quackity is trilling happily and Techno is calmly purring next to him, they had spent at least an hour sitting in the shade while Quackity preened in the sun.

He snorts into Quackity’s back, hearing him whine in annoyance as Techno rubbed his face on the back of his shirt. It’s so calming, so domestic he kind of wants to throw up. Quackity looks like something, he can’t think of the word, it’s like heaven and the flowers and feathers and doing the dishes together and liking it and licking icing from the other’s lips and laughing at nothing and staying up together.

“You are so mushy it’s offensive.” Techno says, like a hypocrite and he gruffs in annoyance when Quackity smacks him away with his wings.

“Fuck off, bitch ass pig looking-” He grabs the blanket they brought and covers his mouth with it to shut his tirade up. 

Quackity just disappears from under him, he hears a honk and a duck wiggles from under the blanket and just quacks at him and goes to nip his hand. Techno is giggling uncontrollably as a tiny duck assaults him, and then lets out a surprised squeal as he’s tackled by a now human Quackity in a blur.

“Quackity no-” The duck hybrid blows a raspberry in his neck and Techno just hugs him and nudges him as they fall back into a pile of giggly happiness, Quackity lets out some quiet chirps into his neck and they tickle. He leans back and brings Quackity with him.

“Quackity, how do you keep your clothes on when you shapeshift?” Techno asks as he brings a carrot to his mouth to chomp at it, Quackity just looks him dead in the eyes and shapeshifts into a duck without answering. Then just honks at him soundly.

Techno throws a carrot at him.

**Author's Note:**

> piss alley cat


End file.
